


Tried To Buy Your Pretty Heart (The Price Is Too High)

by lore949



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lore949/pseuds/lore949
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks at Lexa who looks like she’d rather eat glass than stay a second longer in the room. The house was getting more and more packed by the minute, with guests popping out of every corner, forcing Clarke and Lexa to stand closer to each other.<br/>“Do you dance?” Clarke asks, gesturing towards the crowd on the dance floor.<br/>“Not if I can help it,” Lexa replies and Clarke almost wants to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>or, the fic that started as a Pride and Prejudice AU and ended up as something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tried To Buy Your Pretty Heart (The Price Is Too High)

Lexa Woods is a despicable human being.

 

Lexa Woods is abhorrent _._

 

 _Okay Clarke, chill_.

 

She hates her. No, that’s too kind of a word. She loathes her _._ Clarke tosses and turns in bed, wondering what kind of childhood trauma Lexa Woods possessed to have grown into such a pretentious, conceited asshole. She’s vibrating with anger, unable to sleep. She feels a kick under the sheets.

 

“Girl, fuck, stay still,” Raven mutters. “If you don’t I’m moving back to my bed.”  

 

“Sorry.”

 

Clarke turns in bed one last time and ignores Raven’s deep sigh of discontent. She wonders why the thought of Lexa Woods makes her angry enough to disrupt her sleep.

 

//

 

Clarke closes her locker with a snap and jumps when Finn’s smiling face pops up in front of her. She smiles back warily.

“Hey,” he says running a hand through his hair, a nervous tick Clarke had grown to recognize.

 

“Hey yourself,” she takes a step back and holds on to her backpack, preparing to flee if the need arises.

 

“So, have you heard about Octavia’s super-end of-the-year-slash-we’re-about-to-graduate-bash?” Clarke smiles. Finn was always disarmingly charming, and really, very hard to hate.

 

“I have. I even bought a dress,” she teases.

 

“Do you want to come with me? I could pick you and Raven up at your place,” she looks around, checking to see if anyone heard them and steps closer to him.

 

“Finn, that’s not going to happen. You should know better,” she hates the fact that she has to lecture him.

 

“Come on, Clarke. Can’t we just move on?” He smiles lightheartedly, looking genuine and making everything harder. “I really miss being your friend. I miss being Raven’s friend too.”

 

Clarke wanted to tell him that they were never friends. ‘Friends’ didn’t kiss behind their friends’ back.

 

“We are friends. I’ll see you at the party okay?” She walks away taking a deep breath hoping to release the knot that had formed in her stomach.

 

//

 

Clarke plops down roughly on her chair and loosens her uniform tie. “I’m going dateless,” she says and Raven gives her a look that makes her laugh. “I’m serious, stop looking at me like that. I don’t appreciate you insinuating I’m a slut,” Clarke gives her a glare and Raven laughs as well.

 

“In all seriousness,” and oh no, Raven is giving her that weird constipated look she always gets when she’s going to talk about her  feelings. Clarke’s stomach drops again. “You could go with Finn if you wanted to.”

 

“I don’t want to go with him. Whatever could have happened between us is not going to happen. It’s got nothing to do with you.”

 

“Ok. That’s cool. I just... don’t want you giving up on the things you want because of me. You and your family have already done more than enough,” Raven says as she fiddles with her pencil. Clarke is overwhelmed by a deep rush of love that makes her throat close up and her eyes water. She puts a hand on Raven’s shoulder.

 

“Listen. You’re my sister and the literal best thing that’s ever happened to me. I don’t want to go to the stupid party with Finn. Not now, not ever. Trust me,” Raven grins and pushes her hand away.

“Okay, back off weirdo,” Clarke laughs.

 

Octavia walks inside the classroom looking pristine as usual. Her hair is braided back and her uniform is _spotless_ , somehow managing to look 10 times more expensive than Clarke’s own. She doesn’t know how, it’s the same fucking uniform _._ Clarke smirks and elbows Raven. Raven kicks her under the table.

 

“Hey,” Octavia says as she smiles and sits daintily in front of them. Clarke understands where Raven’s crush comes from. “You guys are coming to my party tonight, right? You can bring anyone you want,” Octavia waggles her eyebrows.

 

Clarke looks at Raven, waiting for her to answer but she’s quiet. She smiles. “Absolutely. Raven and I will be each other’s dates though,” she speaks loudly as she entwines Raven’s arm with her own, trying to get Octavia to focus on herself instead of Raven’s scarlet face.

 

“Yeah, we’re both like, super single,” Raven says awkwardly and Clarke cringes. Octavia looks at Raven with a beautiful grin and winks, “Even better.”

 

Professor Indra walks inside the classroom and Octavia turns around to face her, students growing instantly quiet. Clarke laughs a little and raises her eyebrows at Raven, who kicks her shin again.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Raven says

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

//

 

“Oh my God, when will they shut up?” Clarke says under her breath as she applies mascara on her eyelashes.

 

Abby and Jake’s constant bickering was getting on her nerves. It all started a year ago, when Jake was fired from his job due to ‘unresolvable differences’ with Thelonious Jaha, the president of the company in which he worked in. It all sounded a little like a divorce if you asked Clarke.

 

“Leave it alone,” Raven says mechanically.

 

“Doesn’t the fighting annoy you?”

 

“Yeah, but unlike some people, I don’t like getting involved in things I don’t understand,”  Raven says emphasizing the _some_.

 

Clarke gives her an offended look. “It was just a comment, no need to get all defensive,” she says as she caps her mascara and looks at herself in the mirror. “It’s just weird that they put so much thought into money, like to the point where they can barely stand to be in eachother’s presence. Don’t you think it’s weird?”

 

Raven blows out an annoyed breath. “If you’re so annoyed go talk to them. I don’t know why you’d want to get involved in their private life though. It’s certainly a little gross.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Clarke tries to shut up but she can’t.

 

“It’s just like, I can feel people at school talking and gossiping about us behind my back. It’s like our dad getting fired is the best thing that’s happened in this shit hole in ages. It’s driving me nuts. Have you noticed?” Raven looks at her through the mirror.

 

“I’ve felt that my whole life.” Raven gives herself one last long look, checking her dress. She rubs her prosthetic leg unconsciously and Clarke feels incredibly selfish. “Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

//

 

Octavia Blake’s mansion is _outrageous._ The place looks like a museum. Clarke and Raven walk inside glued at the hip, afraid of splitting up and breaking something.

 

“Don’t fucking let go of me,” Raven says.

“Five inches of this place are worth more than our house and our entire lives,” Clarke replies. She looks around in wonder. The guests are all dressed amazingly, but that’s not a surprise. Abby and Jake had ensured that both Raven and Clarke went to the best private school in town. There was only one private school, but still, it was expensive. Clarke and Raven socialized with kids far richer than them, which was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand they had the best education available, on the other they were always outsiders, Raven more so than Clarke who had a ability to gather followers with ease. People drifted towards her like moths to light. Raven, although beautiful and funny, was at times abrasive and intense. It also didn’t help that gossip spread like wildfire in this town and everyone was aware of the fact that she was adopted by the Griffins when she was 9 years old. People also knew about her alcoholic mother who’d practically abandoned her. Then the whole Finn thing happened turning Clarke and Raven into a gossip commodity for the school, the town, everyone.

 

Clarke loved her best friend, her sister. She wanted Raven to have a good time tonight, and she was going to achieve this. Clarke was nothing if not persistent. She waves to a few people from school and smiles when Maya approaches them. She was one of the good kids, kind and pretty, with cool hair and really gentle words.

After a few minutes of polite pleasantries exchanged the room went silent and the mood changed dramatically. From the stairs appeared Octavia, like a vision, with a long blue dress that contrasted the long dark hair cascading down her back. She was backed by two figures who hunched over her protectively, like gargoyles. Beautiful gargoyles. There was a handsome guy, built like an athlete with lovely freckles and unruly hair that somehow suited him, and a girl who rocked such a look of such disinterest and pride that made Clarke jealous.

 

“Who are those with Octavia?” Clarke asks.

 

“The cute guy is Bellamy, Octavia’s brother. The girl is their cousin, Lexa Woods. She’s probably the richest person in the room. Way richer than the Blakes. Bellamy and Lexa live in the city but are in town for our graduation,” Clarke laughs and thought that even a sweet and kind girl like Maya was still prey to this town’s fixation with power and status.

 

“She looks pissed. Or grossed out. Or both,” Raven mutters. Clarke mouths a quick goodbye to Maya, grabbing Raven’s hand and walking towards Octavia.

 

“Who cares about her, let’s go say hello to the hostess,” Raven laughs and squeezes her hand excitedly.

 

//

 

As predicted, Raven and Octavia hit it off immediately. Clarke mentally pats herself on the back as she takes a sip of her beer. She probably looks weird drinking beer while wearing a dress that looks more like a gown than anything else, but sue her, she’d achieved her goal and deserved a reward. She wasn’t in the mood for some shitty tasting cocktail.

 

“You’re Clarke right?” Bellamy says, pointing a finger towards her.

 

“And you’re Bellamy.”

 

“Hmm, it seems I’m famous.” He’s dorky. But that’s okay.

 

“Well, I don’t know if you’re aware, but this is your house,” Clarke replies, taking another swig of her beer and making him laugh.

 

“It is. I’m Bellamy Blake and you’re Clarke Griffin. It is very nice to officially meet you,” He says, offering his hand. Clarke shakes it.

 

“The important question here is how do you know so much about me?”

 

“Just your name. Octavia told me.” Clarke nods.

Conversation flowed easily. Bellamy was charming and wasn’t afraid of sharing his intellect which was something that Clarke liked. They talked about Clarke’s senior year at school, her plans after graduation and her subsequent relocation to the city for college. Bellamy looked impressed. He also talked about his experience living in the city, the perks of college life and frat parties. Clarke wasn’t surprised that he was in a frat; he looked the part.

 

“Bellamy,” Clarke hears behind her, turns and jumps at the sight of Lexa Woods.

 

Lexa blended perfectly with the environment, looking like a shadow cast by the house’s pretentious architecture. Her features were like chiseled out of rock. No, that’s too crude. Like chiseled out of marble. Bellamy reaches around Clarke and grabs Lexa, pulling her towards him, making her bump against Clarke awkwardly. She backs away quickly and rearranges herself near Bellamy.

 

“Lexa, this is the wonderful Clarke Griffin. Clarke, this is my cousin Lexa Woods,” he says, gesturing between the two. Lexa nods with disinterest, barely looking at Clarke.

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Clarke says politely. If Lexa wanted to be rude and weird that was her problem.

 

“Your sister is looking for you,” Lexa looks at Bellamy, who hands her his drink carelessly.  

 

“Would you excuse me for a minute? I’ll be right back,” He winks towards Clarke.

 

She looks at Lexa who in turn looks like she’d rather eat glass than stay a second longer in this room. The house was getting more and more packed by the minute, with guests appearing through every corner, forcing Clarke and Lexa to stand closer to each other.

 

“Do you dance?” Clarke gestures towards the crowd in the dance floor.

 

“Not if I can help it,” Lexa replies and Clarke almost wants to laugh in shock. She’s at a loss for words, which is definitely a first.

 

She spots Finn near the bar and surprises herself by walking towards him. Anything better than being alone with Lexa.

Lexa looks at Clarke as she walks away and puts Bellamy’s drink down on a table near her, almost spilling it.

 

//

 

It’s awkward between Clarke and Finn. He’s sweet but Clarke keeps her distance, worried about who’s watching and thinking about Raven. She reprimands herself because she’s not doing anything wrong. She certainly wasn’t looking to reignite things with Finn. She wanted to let go of the past, and talking to him seemed like the smartest choice.

 

“Listen, I’m really sorry about what happened,” Finn says. Clarke takes a deep steadying breath.

 

“I know.”

 

“I should probably apologize to Raven right?”

 

“I don’t know, Finn. You were her boyfriend. She was hurt but what’s done is done,” Clarke replies exasperated, taking a big gulp of her drink. Finn looks at her.

 

“I’m still in love with you.”

 

Well, fuck.

 

“God, Finn. Stop. It’s not going to happen. Raven is my sister. Why do you have to ruin things?” Clarke says looking around to see if anyone’s paying attention to them. No one was. She sees Bellamy and Octavia dancing.

 

“I’m going to go look for Raven,” She says, walking away fast. She thinks she listens to Finn saying something but she ignores it.

 

“Come on Lexa, dance with us.” Clarke overhears Octavia and she doesn’t know why, but she stops and hides behind a dancing cluster of people. She hunches a little, trying to blend in, her heart still beating uncomfortably due to her brief exchange with Finn.  

 

“Please don’t, you know I hate it,” Lexa replies.

 

“Come on!” Bellamy encourages. “There are so many pretty girls here, let loose a little,” Lexa huffs out a breath. “I know how much you like pretty girls.” His tone is suggestive and a little douchey and Clarke can’t blame Lexa for acting a little exhausted by his energy.

 

“I don’t know of which girls you’re talking about, the only pretty one is Raven and she’s already taken,” Lexa looks pointedly at Octavia, who _giggles_ in return. _Who knew Octavia Blake could make those sounds?_ Clarke smiles at the thought of Raven’s reaction when she tells her about this later tonight.

 

“What about Clarke? She’s gorgeous and fun,” Octavia says and Clarke smiles. She likes Octavia.  

 

“She’s loud. Not really my type,” Lexa’s tone is stony and Clarke’s jaw drops. That was uncalled for. She scoffs. _What the hell does that mean?_ She straightens up and walks towards them. When she reaches them she puts a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder and squeezes gently. Lexa looks disturbed to see her, nervous almost, probably due to the fact that she was just talking _shit_ about her. Clarke pulls out the big guns, smiling her largest and toothiest smile.

 

“Hey Bellamy, do you wanna dance?” Bellamy quickly hands Lexa his drink, spilling a little over her. Lexa glares at him as she wipes her jacket with one hand.

 

“Lead the way princess,” he gestures towards the dance floor holding Clarke’s hand.

 

Octavia leans towards Lexa, “Well, you don’t have to worry about Clarke anymore. She’s taken.” She says with a laugh.

 

Lexa looks at the pair dancing and drops Bellamy’s drink roughly on the table near her, spilling it entirely. She leaves the room.

 

//

 

“Ok now, brace yourself for the best fucking part.” Clarke says as she takes her earrings off. “She said ‘She’s _loud_ , not my type’, like excuse me for not having your preferred tone of voice,” Raven laughs out loud and slaps her leg.

 

“Raven, I’m serious, it was humiliating.”

 

“Oh my God, what a bitch. Like, damn, she just hated you at first sight.”

 

“Right? I didn’t even do anything.”

 

“Well, now we know for sure,” she says giving Clarke a pointed look. “Not everyone falls for the Griffin charm,” She adds smiling, making Clarke glare playfully at her.

 

“Speaking of the Griffin charm, how was Octavia? I didn’t see you all night,” Raven grabs a pillow and covers her face with it. Clarke jumps on the bed and pries it from her hands.

 

“What did you do? Did you sleep with her?,” Clarke says scandalized.

 

“What? No, Griff, jeez. I can barely make coherent sentences when I’m around her,” Clarke tusks disapprovingly and gets off the bed, looking for her PJs.

 

“We talked a lot. We held hands too,” Clarke gives her a look.

“Gross.”

 

“Shut up. I like her okay? I know I sleep around with random people sometimes but I don’t want to fuck this up,” Raven says pulling a loose string from the bed sheets, the gesture reminding Clarke of their decaying house.  

 

“Is there a something to fuck up?” Clarke asks carefully. She knew how Raven got sometimes, sheltered and quiet. In these occasions you had to approach her with caution, making her feel safe. Like a kitty.

 

“Maybe. She invited us over to her house on Sunday,” she says smiling slyly. “Now tell me about Bellamy, you sneaky bitch.”

 

Clarke laughs out loud.

 

//

 

The Blake mansion was even more impressive and imposing in the daylight. Clarke and Raven arrived in the afternoon, in their shared small compact car. Clarke felt self conscious as she parked it behind a sleek, black Mercedes. They knocked on the door and Bellamy welcomed them inside.

 

They ordered pizza and were talking about the party, Bellamy and Octavia telling them stories about some guy who ended up vomiting all over the dance floor.

 

“God, I’m glad I wasn’t there to see that,” Clarke laughs.

 

“You should’ve seen Lexa’s face,” Bellamy says, and at that Octavia let out a loud cackle, prompting a smile out of Raven. Clarke wanted to roll her eyes but couldn’t; they were really sweet.

 

“The vein on her forehead was about to POP. I am not exaggerating,” Octavia says.

 

“I’m glad my misfortune amuses you,” Clarke hears behind her and turns to find Lexa rummaging through the fridge, pulling out a water bottle and taking a long gulp.

 

Lexa was wearing black workout clothes, drenched in sweat. Clarke felt herself getting angry because, of course, Lexa probably worked out every single day of her life. She looked at the pizza slice in her hand with disdain.  

 

“Hey, I didn’t know you were back,” Bellamy said.

 

“I didn’t know you had guests.”

 

“Yep. You can stay if you want. We’re playing Life in a little while. Or Monopoly, we haven’t decided,” Octavia says smiling at Lexa.

 

“I have some work to do, but I’ll join you guys afterwards,” Lexa looks towards Clarke as if she just noticed her.

 

“Clarke, Raven.” She nods towards them and leaves the room. Raven muttered a see you later and Clarke just stayed quiet. She wasn’t going to waste her thoughts or words on Lexa.

 

//

 

Their visits to the Blake mansion grew more and more frequent. They’d spend entire afternoons there, playing board games, watching movies or cooking. It was the perfect place to hang out considering that they had the house to themselves. Octavia’s parents were in the city for business.

 

Some days Octavia and Raven went to another room in the house, looking for privacy. Afterwards, when they were back in their own home, Clarke would question Raven relentlessly but, as far as she knew, Raven and Octavia were still stuck in the hand holding stage. Clarke loved to see Raven so giddy.  

 

Once during one of their visits while they were watching a movie Lexa sat down next to Clarke on the couch. She was wearing glasses and holding some spread sheets filled with numbers. Of course Lexa worked with numbers, she was probably an accountant, Clarke thought. A thoroughly boring profession that perfectly suited her.

 

Clarke wasn’t paying attention to the movie, focused on Lexa’s handwriting which was methodical and neat. She had long, elegant hands that lead to arms, which were covered in tattoos. They swirled over her forearms in distinctive and surprisingly discrete bursts of black and some colors. The image was paradoxical; Lexa, the probable accountant, covered head to toe in lovely and rebellious tattoos. It gave Clarke the urge to paint.

 

“Interested in oil sales?” Lexa asks quietly, eyes focused on her writing.  

 

“So that’s what that is,” Clarke mutters back, trying not to disturb the others watching the movie. “Not particularly. I’m not a fan of sales or whatever that is.”

 

“What are you interested in?” Lexa says underlining a particularly large sum of numbers. “Dancing? Perhaps cheerleading?” Lexa has a half-smile that Clarke finds demeaning.

 

“No. I want to study pre-med. But I do like dancing,” She says looking at Lexa’s profile, “unlike some people.”

 

Lexa looks at Clarke with carefulness.

 

She goes back to her sheet, occasionally looking at the TV screen or talking briefly with Bellamy and Octavia. Raven ignored her, because she was a True Friend and sent Clarke conspiratory looks. Her phone vibrates.

 

**Rae**

 

This rude bitch.

 

The text made Clarke smile. For the rest of the evening she sat disgruntled next to Lexa, wishing she could sit somewhere else without attracting attention.

 

///

 

Clarke and Bellamy spent a lot of time together, going to the movies or restaurants, talking for long periods of time, about books, college and high school. They both had similar interests and he was a nice guy. She loved when they hung out with Raven and Octavia.

 

One day, Bellamy and Clarke had the house to themselves and were watching ‘Troy’ in the living room, per his request. He hadn’t stopped bitching about the inaccuracies of the movie.

 

“I don’t even understand why Briseis is so important here. Everyone knows Achilles’ real love was Patroclus,” He says scoffing. “I can’t believe they made them cousins. Homer is probably rolling around in his grave,” Clarke released a deep throaty laugh that Bellamy enjoyed.

 

“No homo bro,” she says.

 

She also mentioned that the movie had its perks, like Brad Pitt’s ass and the fight scenes. Bellamy didn’t disagree.

 

“So, what’s the deal with Lexa?” Clarke asks.

 

“What do you mean?” Bellamy says, his eyes glued to the screen.

 

“Well, I’ve been basically living in your house for the past few weeks and I think I’ve heard her speak like, twice. She barely acknowledges me,” Clarke blinks, “us. I mean, Raven and I.” Bellamy laughs.

 

“Are you sad?” He pouts at her. Clarke pokes him in the stomach with her toe.

 

“No. She’s just, I don’t know. Stuck up. Rude. Stuck up and rude.” That made Bellamy laugh again.

 

“She’s shy. She’s pretty cool once you get to know her. A really reliable friend.” He says, nodding to himself asserting his opinion.  

 

“I guess. I just don’t picture her having a lot of stuff in common with you guys is all.”

 

“Oh, we do have a lot in common. We talk about mythology a lot, she’s like, a huge nerd. And she knows a lot of stuff too,” Bellamy says. “Don’t tell her I said that,” he points towards Clarke seriously, as if she would willingly initiate a conversation with Lexa.

 

Clarke leans closer to Bellamy and kisses him. If he was surprised he didn’t show it, reaching for the back of her head and pressing his mouth to hers with more intent. Clarke unbuttons her pants, Bellamy following suit.

 

He fucked her quickly against the couch, with Troy burning in the background.

 

//

 

After the graduation ceremony is over, thank God, and Clarke has found her cap amongst the shoes and the heels of her peers, she is tackled by Abby, Jake and Raven. She almost falls _flat on her ass_ in front of everyone but she’s so happy that all she can do is laugh.

 

“I’m so proud of you guys,” Clarke hears Jake’s muffled voice against her shoulder. She pats him on the back with one hand, fixing her dress underneath her graduation gown with the other.

 

“It’s not that big of a deal. It’s just high school, it’s basically mandatory. Come on, let’s pull ourselves together,” replies Raven with a laugh, trying to untangle from their messy hug. Abby pulls her back in.

 

“Guys we’re making a scene,” says Clarke. Their parents reluctantly let them go but she reaches out towards them and grabs their hands.

 

“Thank you guys for everything,” Raven mutters quickly and quietly making Clarke’s throat knot. She elbows her a little roughly. Fuck Raven for ruining her make-up, dammit.  

 

“Okay, we can hug for a few more minutes,” Clarke says with a watery laugh.

 

She loses track of time talking with her parents and with Raven, who all seem so happy and comfortable with each other for the first time in a while. She notices Octavia approaching them warily. Raven looks towards her and smiles.

 

“Guys, this is Octavia Blake. Octavia, these are Jake and Abby.” Octavia, bless her, looks so nervous and cute that Clarke wants to pinch her cheeks. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Bellamy and Lexa talking closely. Clarke is thankful that Bellamy hadn’t decided to be gallant and introduce himself to her parents.

 

“I’m gonna go say hi to a friend okay? I’ll see you guys in a bit,” she says, putting her hand on Jake’s shoulder and nodding towards Bellamy. Abby gives her a meaningful look that Clarke pointedly ignores.

 

Lexa is the first one to notice Clarke approaching, giving her a particularly pronounced nod, her arms locked behind her back. Bellamy gives her a bear hug, lifting her off the ground.

 

“So, how was the ceremony?” She asks once she’s back on her feet, giving them an eyebrow wiggle.

 

“As long and boring as expected,” replies Lexa and Clarke smiles, her input taking her by surprise.

 

“Well, we aim to please at this school.”

 

“That ‘time of our lives’ part of the speech almost made me tear up. Really emotional and original stuff,” Lexa adds deadpan. _Is Lexa joking? With her hands tucked behind her back like a fucking conquistador?_

 

Bellamy laughs wrapping his arm around Clarke.

 

“Congratulations princess. Your life as an adult has officially begun.”

 

“Okay now, please stop talking,” she laughs and pushes him playfully.

 

“Should I go and introduce myself to your parents?” Bellamy nods towards Octavia and Clarke’s stomach drops a little bit when she catches her mom looking at them. She takes a step back from him, creating some distance.   

 

“No,” she says quickly, wincing a little by the harshness of her tone. “I mean, it’s not necessary. Let Octavia and Raven have their moment.” She ignores Lexa’s gaze which weighs heavily on the side of her face.

 

//

 

Octavia Blake’s graduation party is as wild as expected, only in a very rich way, if that makes any sense. Instead of having a normal let’s get fucked up party, Octavia decided to have a _formal_ let’s get fucked up party.

 

The place was decorated with draperies and there were waiters and flowers and several bars with bartenders who threw bottles and did cool tricks. There was even a _band_. The whole class was invited and the students who had plans or family events canceled them because no one would ever want to miss this.

 

Clarke was wearing a beautiful tight white shirt with a matching short skirt and heels. Not criminally high, but a little high. She looked good. Raven was off somewhere with Octavia, and Bellamy was off somewhere drinking or doing whatever, but Clarke wasn’t really missing him.

 

This was her graduation party, she wanted to be with her school friends. Everyone was so happy and giddy that she was managing to carry out a conversation with Finn and Wells and Jasper, all at the _same_ time. No one was gossiping, no one was fighting, it was amazing.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa says behind her, making her turn around. Clarke spends a minute looking at Lexa who, unsurprisingly, looks impeccable. Lexa’s hair is loose, straight and long, tucked behind her ears and her suit is black, with a matching tie that fits her well. Lexa looked like a shadow, a very attractive one.

 

“Hey,” she answers. Clarke wants to laugh at Lexa’s stiff nod towards her friends.

 

“Would you like to dance?” Lexa asks looking at her straight in the eyes. She never noticed how prolonged eye contact was something that Lexa did regularly.

 

“Um, ok, yeah, sure,” Clarke stutters back. Lexa offers her arm and she takes it, making eyes to her friends as she’s lead towards the dance floor. They look as perplexed as she feels.

 

Clarke doesn’t know what’s more surprising, the fact that Lexa asked her to dance or the fact that she’d said yes.

 

When they reach the dance floor, Lexa takes her hand, placing her other one low on her back. They dance and Lexa is as stiff as a board. Still, she’s not a bad dancer, what she lacks in movement she makes up for in spades with her presence.

 

“Seems like Bellamy isn't the only boy you're interested in,” _there she is,_ Clarke thought. She was surprised by how easily Lexa managed to get under her skin.

“No. There are a few girls too,” Clarke replies dryly and Lexa’s jaw drops a little. She wasn't interested in Finn, not currently at least, but the lie was worth it just to see Lexa’s mouth gaping like a fish.

“Why do you care?” Clarke adds. Lexa’s shoulder is tense beneath Clarke’s hand.

 

“I don't,” she says. “I’m just looking out for my cousin.”

 

“Bellamy’s a big boy. I'm sure he'll be okay. Besides, it's not like we're getting married. We're just having some fun.” Lexa’s quiet for a while.

 

“And you like that, don't you?”

 

Clarke looks at her, puzzled. “Fun?” She shakes her head. “Of course. You should try it sometime,” she says drawing closer to Lexa. It was meant to be a joke, a dig at Lexa’s expense, but when she cracks an almost smile Clarke regrets it immediately. Lexa is stunning in the quietest and most dangerous way. She possesses a kind of beauty that’s able to catch you off guard, hitting you like a slap across the face.

 

As they dance, Lexa’s hand drops to the lowest point of Clarke’s back and Clarke notices, startled, that their profiles are touching. She’s also positive that Lexa’s nose is grazing her cheek, right below her eye. It tickles.

 

Her mind goes into overdrive and she’s aware of everything; the fabric of her clothes rubbing against her body, the feel of Lexa’s jacket under her hands. It felt expensive. She admonishes herself for finding that the _tiniest_ bit attractive. Clarke wraps her arm tightly against Lexa’s back, lost in the moment. Lexa’s fingers dip below the fabric of Clarke’s shirt, touching skin.

 

The song ends and Lexa lets go of Clarke, clapping softly for the band.

 

“Thank you for the dance, Clarke,” she nods towards her and leaves. Clarke’s back is burning.

 

//

 

The rest of the night is an alcohol induced blur. Someone vomited, someone fed Clarke shots like there was no tomorrow and someone cried. Clarke can’t pinpoint the someones but she assumes that they all had a great time.

She’d snuck out with Bellamy to the bathroom and they’d fooled around for a bit. She wonders why they didn’t go to his bedroom - this was his house. To be fair, they’d both drank a lot.

She takes a few gulps of water and some deep breaths, steadying herself and clearing her head. Most guests had left or were about to. She grabbed her phone and called Raven who didn’t pick up.

 

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you!” Octavia slurs, dragging an almost passed out Raven. She sets her down on the couch and sits ungracefully next to her.

 

“Is she okay?” Clarke says a little alarmed, reaching towards Raven.  

 

“Yeah yeah sorry, she just drank a little too much,” Octavia laughs nervously.

 

“Do you know where Bellamy is? He’s our ride back home,” Clarke says quickly, wanting to leave. Raven’s state is no one’s fault but her own. Still, it annoys her.

 

“I don’t know,” Octavia replies, her eyes drooping.

 

“He’s passed out in his bedroom,” Lexa strolls inside the room, rearranging her tie, a habit that Clarke couldn’t help but notice. “I could drive you guys home if you want.”

 

“Fuck,” Clarke says. Lexa’s hands are locked behind her back and she looks at her expectantly. Clarke rolls her eyes.

 

“I can walk home, it’s fine. It’s only like 4 miles. Maybe 5. It doesn’t matter,” she throws her phone carelessly inside her purse and closes the zipper angrily. Lexa looks at her like she wants to smile.

 

“Ok, that sounds like a solid plan. You can take off your heels to make the walk more amenable. Will you give Raven a piggyback ride as well?” She says, nodding towards Raven and Octavia who are both slumped against each other, passed out. Clarke nudges Raven’s arm who bats at her hand carelessly.

 

“I don’t mind driving,” Lexa adds. Clarke lets out a resigned breath.

 

“Fine.”

 

//

 

Lexa’s car is as black and fancy as expected. She had helped Clarke get Raven on the backseat and was now giving her a weary look through the rearview mirror.

 

“Hopefully, she won’t vomit.”

 

Clarke rolls her eyes. “You’re the one who offered to drive us home,” she says, louder than intended. Lexa looks at her with raised eyebrows.

 

“No need to yell.”

 

“I don’t get why you have to be such a dick all the time. I’m sorry for being _loud_ and for being an inconvenience to you but you offered.” Lexa takes a deep breath, affected by the stuffy air that permeated the car. They stop at a red light and Lexa lowers her window a bit, loosening her tie. After a quiet second, she lowers Clarke’s window too.

 

“You’re not an inconvenience. I apologize,” She says, the honesty in her voice surprising. “I don’t mind driving you and I didn’t have anything to drink,” she pauses. “Just in case you were wondering,” she awkwardly adds. “You’re safe.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed. Thanks.” Clarke replies dryly and shudders when the car starts again. She raises her window and out of the corner of her eye notices Lexa giving a slight shake of her head.   

 

“Are you cold?” Lexa asks, one hand hovering over the buttons of her blazer, the other one tight and decisive on the wheel. Clarke likes her coat and remembers the feel of its silky material under her hands.

 

“I’m fine.”  

 

They’re silent for the rest of the drive.

 

//

 

Summer ends incredibly fast. Raven and Octavia hang out almost every day and Clarke is happy for Raven who’s giddy and looks younger than ever. It suits her. Clarke hung out with Bellamy a few times but as they slept more and more together they seemed to run out of things to say. Raven and Octavia preferred to be alone and Clarke understood that so she spent the majority of the summer with Maya, Harper, Jasper and her other school friends. She spent a lot of time with her parents too. Abby and Jake appeared to have formed a truce since Clarke and Raven’s graduation, realizing that their family days as they knew them were counted. Clarke’s move to the city was imminent and her nervousness and excitement grew as the date drew nearer.

 

“Do you know who your roommate is?” Abby asks as she drinks her morning coffee. Clarke sighs annoyed.

 

“No. I already told you like fifty times that I applied late and don’t know who she is.”

 

“I was just wondering honey.”

 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be a bitch. I’ve just been stressed lately,” Clarke says as she rubs her temples.

 

“I understand. But you’re going to be fine. You’ve always been great adapting to change and you’re smart. You know what you want, always have. You’re going to be the best doctor ever,” Abby takes her hand sweetly and smiles with pride.

 

 _That’s the problem,_ Clarke thought. She didn’t know what she wanted and that made her feel young and stupid and just plain unprepared. She hated that feeling.  

 

Raven stormed inside the house and shut the door loudly, startling Clarke. She dropped the car keys on the table and went up the stairs towards her room, her boots ringing loudly on the steps.

 

“What the fuck?” Clarke says.

 

“Language,” Abby replies distractedly, her eyes focused on the stairs. “Go check on her.”

 

“On my way,” Clarke says as she jogs upstairs, stopping in front of Raven’s door. She knocks softly. It feels strange to do this, normally Raven hangs out in Clarke’s room, doing her homework, sleeping and doing everything really. Raven only uses her room to get her clothes and to hide when she wants to be alone. Clarke opens the door softly when there’s no reply.

 

“Raven?” She asks quietly, peeking from the doorway.

 

Raven is laying down against the headboard watching the roof with intent. Clarke approaches her quietly, sitting down on the edge of the bed, maintaining some distance.

 

“Is there something wrong with me?” Raven asks. “I mean, apart from the obvious,” she says laughing morbidly. Clarke looks at her with a pained expression.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Octavia broke up with me with some bullshit excuse that she’s moving away for school and that she won’t have time for a relationship.”  Clarke is surprised. She thought Raven and Octavia were great together and their relationship was just beginning.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Raven.”

 

“Really?” Raven asks, violently incorporating herself on the bed, making Clarke flinch. “My past would beg to differ,” she grabs a pillow and squeezes it tightly. “It’s like, people can’t wait to run away from me. My mom, Finn, Octavia. Hell, you’re leaving any day now.” Clarke looks away, hurt.

 

“Don’t say that,” Clarke says as she blinks back tears. “I don’t know what happened with Octavia, what made her do this, but I assure you, it’s not your fault,” she pauses putting a hand on Raven’s leg. “Heartbreak sucks but it’s also part of loving people and putting yourself out there. There’s nothing wrong with that. And me? I’ll never leave you. We’re family. I’ll forever pick you first. You know that right?” Clarke squeezes Raven’s leg tightly and Raven holds on to her hand, nodding. She wipes her tears carelessly and Clarke hugs her.  

 

“We’ll get through this, I promise,” Clarke mutters against her hair.

 

“I know, I’m sorry for being such a drama queen,” Raven says against her chest and Clarke gives her another squeeze.

  
“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a habit of rewriting just so you know. i hope you don't get notifications; if you do, apologies in advance :)


End file.
